Salvation
by Yami Meiden
Summary: Madara transports Sakura to the Attack on Titan world after she stops him from taking the Nine Tailed Fox out of Naruto. After being found unconscious in the woods by Mikasa's father, she has to hide her identity as a ninja and blend in with this new life style. However, Will she soon find herself fighting for a world she's not even from? (Thumbnail by AlexPetrow on Deviantart)
1. Ch1: Fallen Cherry Blossom

**Hey people, this is Yami, and welcome to Salvation. I love AOT and decided to write a fanfic that included my favorite Naruto character.**

 **Story Theme Song: [This is not my channel, simply sharing] [Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizen]**

 **Chapter Song: [Not my channel, sharing] [Own Little World by Celldweller]**

 **Hope you guys like this new story. JA'NE TILL OUTRO XD! *OC attacks will be used***

* * *

"Naruto, "Sakura cried as she watched her friend be hoisted into the air by some tentacles made of chakra

Sakura shakily stood up off of the ground. She could barely move as she was covered in gashes and wounds, and her right leg was in no case fine; she could tell that her ankle was sprained and her patella was broken. She placed her hand on a particularly deep cut on her side and leaked some healing chakra into it.

'I can't use all of my chakra just yet, 'she thought, 'Naruto needs this more than I do and my seal is almost complete'

Looking up, Sakura saw Madara doing some hand signs whilst holding Naruto in front of him.

'What is he doing, 'she questioned, 'He couldn't be...taking the Kyuubi'!

'We have to stop him, 'Inner Sakura screamed at her, 'Get your ass into high gear'

"Sakura, what are you doing, " Kakashi screamed as he watched his student run off towards the enemy

"I'm not letting Naruto die, "she shouted, "He can't die, not now"

"Sakura come back, "he screamed after her, "It's too dangerous"

She pretended that she couldn't hear him. Racing off towards Madara she gather as much chakra as she could into her hand.

"Shannaro"!

* * *

It was almost complete, he would soon be in control of the ten tails; his dream was almost reality.

'So sad isn't it, "he smirked at Naruto, "After you're gone, all of your little friends will be squashed like bugs"

"B-bastard, "Naruto gritted his teeth, "I-I'll s-st-stop y-you"

"Who will I kill first, "he taunted him, "The rogue Uchiha, the Kazekage, The Copy Cat Ninja"

"Don't you touch THEM, "Naruto thrashed, "I'll rip you apart"

"I'd like to see you try, but alas, no one can help you now, "he said as he finished the hand signs, "Now-"

"Shannaro"!

''How, "he shouted as Sakura came crashing into the ground

The Kyuubi was thrust from his hands like a ragdoll and strewn across a boulder. A pink haired kunoichi stood against him, her hair flying into her face, her emerald eyes blazing with fire.

"Bitch, "he glowered at her

"Thanks for the complement, "she grinned at him

"You'll pay for that you insolent wench, "he took a hold of his sickle, "I'm going to turn you into sashimi"

"I'd like to see you try, "She smirked at him

"Very well then, welcome to the dance, "he charged at her

"Thanks for the invite, "Sakura smirked

Swinging his sickle at her, Sakura ducked down and kicked up at the Uchiha. Madara growled and snatched her foot, pulling her into the air and trying to slam her down.

"Cha, "Sakura grunted and pushed herself up

"Let go of me, "the Haruno head-butted him

The two ninja flew back and put some distance between one another. Madara smirked as he watched the kunoichi huff in exhaustion.

"You seem tired, "Madara smirked, "Do you really think you can beat me"

"No, "Sakura breathed, "But, I won't let you take the nine tails"

"Tch, you little brat; this is far above you and your friends, "Madara scowled, "I'll rid this world of hatred"

"Shut up, "Sakura shouted, "A world of peace doesn't exist, and it never will, but we fight to maintain it"

"Maintain peace, ha, that little insignificant peace inside your village that has terrorized others for centuries, "Madara snickered, "Don't make me laugh"

Raising her hands for taijutsu, the pinkette watched the Uchiha's movement's closely, taking good care not to look into his eyes. He was glaring at her, his mangekyo proud and ready to suck her into a world of pain.

"Katon Jutsu, "Madara breathed out a huge ball of fire at her

"Earth Style: Mud Barrier, "Sakura blocked the attack with a wall of mud

"Hnn, Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, "Madara chanted

"Water Style: Water prism, "the pinkette encased herself in a water bubble

"Water and Earth Style hmm, how efficient, "the Uchiha grinned sarcastically

Sakura let her barrier fall to the ground. Wincing in pain at her injuries, she fell on one knee.

'Damn, "she thought, "I'm tapping into the chakra needed for the White Strength Seal; I need this chakra to heal the others, but…..Naruto can't fight and everyone else is exhausted or dead"

Taking a glance behind her, Sakura saw her Shisou healing as many people as she could. She was surprised that she was screaming at her for breaking the Four Rules of Medic-nin, but she threw that thought aside. Tsunade knew how close she was to finishing the seal and had faith in her.

"Fuck it, Yin Style: Shadow Wave, "Sakura gritted her teeth

The Haruno's shadow started to expand and take shape of a giant wave. Throwing her hands out, the wave started to rapid start at the elder Uchiha.

"Yin Style too; this kunoichi is special, "Madara thought aloud, "Katon Jutsu"

The fireball exploded the shadow wave into spatters on the ground which soon molded back into the shape of Sakura's body and went back to her.

"Sakura, stand down, "Kakashi yelled from afar, "You can't beat him"

"Kakashi, "the Haruno glared back at the man, startling the man, "I'm not letting him hurt anyone else"

"Sakura, "Kakashi shouted but he was ignored

Everyone stared at the kunoichi as she battled off with the Uchiha, even the people who were in their own fight. They couldn't believe her strength. She was Sakura Haruno, the weak link of Team 7,...wasn't she?

"Susanoo, "Madara screamed out

The ground shook as the Uchiha was surround by his chakra, a full armored being taking place around him. Sakura gasped at the size.

"This is…..part of the Sharingan, "she muttered

"Sakura, get out of there, it's too dangerous, "Kakashi screamed

"No, "she screamed back, "I'm not backing down

"Shannaro, "the pinkette raged and charged

Sakura jumped high into the air, combining an enormous amount of chakra into her feet, and landed on Madara's Susanoo's chest with both feet making the chakra armor break into pieces and sending Madara flying meters away from her. Not stopping her assault, she crushed the earth with a chakra enhanced fist, fissures flying into him and crushing his body.

"I must admit, you are stronger than I expected, "Madara glowered at her when he escaped his earth prison

"Never underestimate a woman, "she smirked at him, "I won't let you take Naruto"

"You cannot stop me girl, "he said with a wave of his hand, "I will make sure of it"

"What does that-whoa, "Sakura gasped as she was lifted into the air

Vines and thorns shot from the ground and quickly wrapped around the pinkette's wrists and ankles. Thorns started to dig inside her skin, blood pooling below her on the ground.

"What the-you perv, "Sakura screamed at him

"I do not see what is sexual about this, "Madara said with a smirk

"Gah, "she winced when the vines tightened

"Sakura, "Kakashi tried to run over to his student

"Not so fast, Hatake, "Madara glared towards him

Using his sharingan, Madara burning the surrounding area with Amaterasu.

"Damn it, "he cursed, "I don't have enough chakra for that technique"

"Kakashi-sensei, "Sakura screamed at him, "Help Naruto"

"Sakura, what the hell are you saying, "Kakashi looked at her horrified

"Help him, hurry; get him to Lady Tsunade, "she ordered, "Now"

Kakashi looked at Sakura with a look of dread before turning to look at his other student. The blonde wasn't moving an inch.

'Shit, 'he cursed, 'Forgive me'

Sakura smiled as she watched Kakashi teleport away with Naruto.

"Seems your plan has been foiled, "she smirked at the Uchiha

"I should kill you for that girl, "he said

"Try it, "she sneered

"Very well...Amaterasu, "Madara shouted

Sakura started to scream in pain as the black flames began to burn her body. Her clothing was turning to ash little by little.

"To care so much for other, yet not for yourself; your strength is a gift, yet you waste it on Konoha, "Madara frowned, "What a waste; you would have been a valued member of the Akatsuki"

"Sh-shut up, "she said through gritted teeth, "Burn me, cut me, do what you like; I won't die"

"We'll see about that, "Madara said, "Your Kyuubi friend is not here to save you"

"That dobe is too weak to save anyone"

Sakura looked through lidded eyes to see the person that she used to love very much.

"Sa-su-ke, "she said through garbled breaths

"Ah, it's you, "Madara turned to look at Sasuke, "I thought you would've stayed away"

"Shut up, "Sasuke glared, "I will avenge my clan"

" _Your_ clan, "Madara laughed, "Boy, even with all the help I've given you; you're still lost in the dark; you're such a fool"

"Shut up, "Sasuke shouted at him

"Gaaahhh, "Sakura screamed out in pain

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a small inkling of regret in his eyes.

"Your fight's with me, "Sasuke glared, "Let her go"

"What type of challenge will you be to me, "Madara laughed, "Uchiha failure"

"Shut up, "Sasuke gritted his teeth

"Let's make a deal, "Madara suggested, "Your life for her's, "he gestured to Sakura

"You'll be the one dying today, not me, "Sasuke taunted

Dispersing his Amaterasu, Sakura let out a moan of pain. Her skin was bright red with blisters covering her. Her clothing was almost non-existent.

"S-sa-su-ke, r-run, "she huffed

"Hmph, not in a million years, "he smirked

"I-di-ot, "she muttered

"Hush, kunoichi, "Madara ordered and slammed Sakura on the ground with the vines

"G-aaahh-ahhh, "she breathed

"Leave her alone, "Sasuke glowered, "She means nothing"

"Whatever you say, little reject, "Madara smiled haughtily, "Now, come dance"

"Mangekyo Sharingan, "Madara shouted

"Amaterasu, "Sasuke countered

Madara started to run around the battle field to escape the fire, eyes never leaving contact with Sasuke's.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Fireball Jutsu, "Madara stopped and chanted

Sasuke jumped high into the air and raised his arm high.

"Kirin, "the young Uchiha screamed

Sasuke smirked as the lightening came down upon Madara, burning his body to a crisp.

"Weak….guh, "Sasuke spit up blood

"W-what is this, "Sasuke looked at his hands

Charred black.

"G-aaaaaaaaah, "he screamed and black out

Sasuke feel to the ground in a muddled heep of pain.

"See boy, you couldn't hope to defeat me, "Madara grinned, "To be an Uchiha and not even notice that you were in a genjutsu"

Everyone on the battle field was stunned. Madara had won against Sasuke, just like that?! Just how strong was Madara Uchiha?

"Sa-su-ke, "Sakura reached her arm out towards her ex-teammate

"Ah, I forgot about you, "Madara walked over to her, "I thought you would have died by now kunoichi"

"F-fu-fuck you, "she breathed out

"I'm afraid that I don't like freakishly strong women, but thank you for the offer, "Madara smirked

Madara started to make hand signs, yet they were too quick for Sakura to make out any of them.

"This will teach you to stay out of my plans kunoichi; now farewell"

'What are you-"

Suddenly, Sakura was enveloped in white chakra. She couldn't move a muscle, not that she wanted to.

Sakura could see nothing for as long as the eye could see. There was only white chakra caressing her body like feathers.

'What is going on,...Inner"?

No response.

'Inner, are you there"?

No one answered.

'Inner..."

All of a sudden, the previously white world turned into a black nightmare. Sakura could smell the cloying odor of death all around her. Her wounds started to hurt 10x fold.

''What-what is this, "she asked scared, "Someone, someone help me"

The stench and the pain increased to the point that she couldn't take it. She started to faint.

"N-na-ru-t-to...Sa-s-s-su-ke"

She blacked out.

* * *

He was simple man, carrying only a hunting knife and shotgun. He was searching for dinner for not only himself, but his wife and little girl back home.

Ahead, he saw a flock of geese, all plump and round, one enough to feed his family for days. Aiming his gun, he point it at the fattest goose he saw. Its shimmering brown feathers making it look like a deity.

"I'm sorry, "he whispered, "But I have to"

Then, completely unexpected, a white light shined in his eyes, making him miss his shot. The geese flew away, and he grumbled in annoyance.

"What in the-how did-

A black object crashed into the ground, making him fall on his rump. The crash was silent, but the area around the mysterious object was completely burned away. Curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to take a look.

"What in the world...is that, "he gasped

Inside the black crater was a beautiful girl with long pink hair and wearing almost nothing. Her skin looked ashen, and she was covered in many horrible looking wounds.

"What is-what, "was all he could say

Without another thought, he picked up the girl in his arms and started home.

'Hopefully Mikasa doesn't get too excited about someone staying over'

* * *

And that's a wrap on that prologue.

Anyway, TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL XD. Yes, I am so excited. NO SCHOOL BABY. So when I got home, I took and nap and woke up to finish this before mid-night to celebrate.

See you next update…

Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors


	2. Ch2: Sakura Ackerman?

**Hey people, this is Yami back with another installment of Salvation. Enjoy the reading, and see you in the outro! XD**

* * *

"Where….am I, "Sakura said in a raspy voice

Opening her eyes, Sakura immediately noticed that she was in a home, a wooden cottage to be exact. Looking down, she saw that her clothes had been changed; she was wearing a white dress with black flower petals embroidered on it.

"Who does this belong to, "she fingered the clothing

The door creaked making her jump. Nervous since she didn't have any weapons, Sakura readied herself for a fight.

"Who's there, "she asked harshly

Poking their head in the door, Sakura was greeted by a little girl with a curious look on her.

"Um, who are you, "she asked not letting down her guard

The little girl blushed and tried to hide herself behind the door, "I'm Mikasa"

"Well, Mikasa, do you know how I got here, "she asked with a smile coming onto her face

"My daddy brought you here, and my mommy changed your clothes, "she said shyly

Sakura smiled at her. She was such an innocent thing. She wondered what village she was in; how far away had she been sent from the elemental nations?

"Um, Mikasa, can you tell your parents to come here, "she asked kindly

"Um, okay, "Misaka said and ran off

Taking this time alone to diagnose herself, Sakura noticed that she had already been treated, wounds and burns wrapped up. Using her healing chakra, she managed to take care of the major wounds, leaving the minor ones to heal on their own.

"Excuse me, "she heard a light voice

"Y-yes, "Sakura blushed in embarrassment and fear of getting caught checking herself out

In front of her was a beautiful woman. She looked Asian oriented just like her daughter.

"Are you feeling alright; if not, I could get my husband to go find Dr. Yeager, "she asked

"No, no, I'm fine; just….where am I, "Sakura asked

"In the outermost wall, Maria, in Shiganshina District, "she smiled

"Shi-gan-shi-na District, "Sakura pronounced it

'Where the hell am I, 'Sakura freaked inwardly

'What is going on, there is no Shiganshina, no walls, in the elemental nations; where did that bastard Uchiha send me, 'she wondered

"Oh my, you must have head trauma, "the woman gasped, "We'll have to get Dr. Yeager immediately"

'Head trauma, is she serious; well, I might as well stick with it for the time being, 'Sakura decided

"Honey, go get Dr. Yeager, "the woman screamed down the hall

"Yes dear, "Sakura could her a man

"I'll make you something to eat, "the woman smiled, "What would you like"

"Mmmm….Miso Soup, "Sakura mumbled

"Okay, coming right up; please, make yourself at home, "she smiled, "Oh, and don't mind my daughter; she just loves meeting new people"

Sakura smiled, "It's alright; I adore children"

The woman left the room, leaving Sakura to herself for a little while. She thought about the situation she was in, and what she needed to do to get out of it.

'I don't know how I got here, but I know I have to find a way to get out, 'she thought

"Um, are you okay, "she heard a soft voice

Looking down, Sakura saw Mikasa staring at her.

"Un (Yeah), "Sakura smiled at her

"Ah, you speak Japanese, "Mikasa said astonished, "Mommy said not many people can speak it"

"Ah, well, I learned it when I was a child, "Sakura said

"Did your mommy teach you, "she asked

"Yeah, you want to know more, "Sakura questioned

"Un, un, "Mikasa smiled happily

Climbing into the bed, Sakura started telling Mikasa tales of her time in the Leaf Village, leaving out the death and other horrific parts. In a short time, Mikasa had fell in love with her and was calling her Onee-san (Big Sister).

"Uzumaki-san sounds like a baka (Idiot), "Mikasa giggled

Sakura smiled warmly at her, "He is, but he has a kind heart."

"Mikasa, I hope you aren't annoying our guest, "Mikasa's mother came in the door with her food

"No, I wasn't annoying Onee-san, promise, "she pouted looking at Sakura for confirmation

"It's alright; Mikasa wasn't bothering me at all; she's great company, "Sakura said as she took the soup from her

"Okay then, Dr. Yeager shouldn't be too far now; he'll give you another checkup and you'll be good as new, "she smiled

"He's looked at me before, "Sakura asked while secretly checking the soup for poison with her chakra

"Yes, he's the one who treated you when my husband brought you here, "she trailed off, "What happened to you dear"

Silently having a heart attack, Sakura made up a quick lie.

"Um, well, I had a friend who wanted to be more than friends, but I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship, and he got angry. He beat me pretty bad and set me on fire, but I don't remember what happened after that, "she lied while taking a sip of soup

"Oh my, you poor thing; he must be a part of the military, neh; my husband said you fell out of the sky, "she said horrified at what Sakura just said

"Yes, he is, "she said

"Guh, the military thinking that they can do whatever they want; god was on your side when my husband found you, "she smiled sadly

"Thank you for helping me, "Sakura said as she finished eating, "The soup was delicious, thank you"

"You're welcome, "she smiled

"Honey, I brought Dr. Yeager, "a familiar voice rang out

"Finally, "Mikasa's mother smiled, "Don't be afraid of him; he's a nice man, "she told Sakura, "He gives Mikasa checkups all the time"

"A-alright, "she said

"Come on, Mikasa; let's make lunch for our guest, "she said towards her daughter

"Okay, bye Onee-san, "she hugged Sakura

"Bye Mikasa, "she hugged the girl back

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem, "dad asked Mr. Ackerman

"You'll have to ask my wife; she's the one who told me to come get you, "he said

"Well, what's happening; is something wrong with her bandages, "he asked Mrs. Ackerman when she came downstairs

"I believe the dear has brain damage, "she said

"Did she tell you what happened to her, "Dad asked

"She told me that she had a friend in the military police that wanted to be more than a friends, but she turned him down. After that, he beat her, burned her, and deposited her in the woods, "Mrs. Ackerman said

"The military always stepping out of line; I'll make sure that there is no permanent damage; Eren you stay here, "he told me

"Okay dad, "I responded

* * *

Mikasa sat silently at the table with Eren while her parents conversed about her Onee-san.

"The poor dear; I wonder if her family is looking for her, "Mrs. Ackerman said

"I don't know if she has any family dear, "Mr. Ackerman said

"How so, "she asked

"Well, I don't think anyone in Shiganshina District has pink hair, or a hair color close to it, "he said, "For all we know, the girl might be an orphan"

"I never thought of that, "Mrs. Ackerman gasped

"I don't think that it's a good idea for her to go back to where ever she lives if that man is still prowling around; if he sees her alive, I don't want to think about what he'd do to her, "Mrs. Ackerman said

"I agree, but it's her decision if she wants to stay here, not ours, "Mr. Ackerman sighed

"Yeah, but Mikasa loves her already; I'm sure she doesn't want her to leave, "Mrs. Ackerman smiled at her daughter who blushed

"She's a stranger honey, but I do want to help her, "Mr. Ackerman laughed

* * *

"Now, Miss Sakura, please lay back and relax, "Dr. Yeager told her

Seeing as she was a doctor, Sakura already knew that nothing was wrong with her. However, since Dr. Yeager didn't know that, she could just fake it and pretend that she had amnesia or something if shit was gonna hit the fan.

 **(Don't know how someone in their time would diagnose someone with brain damage or head trauma, so let's just say he checked her head and concluded that it was just a concussion.)**

"I'm sure that she will be fine, "Grisha told Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, "she just needs rest"

"Thank you doctor, "Mr. Ackerman smiled

"Well, it's time that we head back; come along Eren, "he looked at the boy

"Coming dad, "Eren said while glancing at the window of Sakura's room

Running to catch up with his father, Eren could help but pout. He wanted to meet the person who was staying at the Ackerman's house. I mean, it's not every day who meet someone who "fell out of the sky".

"Don't be sad, Eren; I'm sure that you'll get to meet Miss Sakura one day, "he looked back at his son who was unusually quiet.

"But what if she leaves, "Eren pouted, "Then I'll never meet her"

"Trust me, I'm sure that you'll meet her in due time, "Grisha grinned, "Now, let's get back home; your mother will throw a fit if she knew that I brought you with me just so I could treat a stranger"

"Okay"

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay, "Mrs. Ackerman asked Sakura with a wiry expression

"Yes, I'm fine, "Sakura smiled, "I don't think that I can repay you"

"Oh, it's fine, "Mrs. Ackerman smiled, "So, um, are you….going back home"

"I don't know, "Sakura sighed, "I live alone, so I doubt anyone would notice I was gone"

"Is that so, "Mrs. Ackerman sighed

"But, I can't stay here, "Sakura inquired, "I mean, I'm a stranger, and you have a child here"

"Oh, come on, "Mrs. Ackerman pleaded, "Mikasa loves you, and my husband and I don't mind you staying here"

"But.., "Sakura tried to find a counter-attack

"No buts, you're living with us from now on, "Mrs. Ackerman made the decision for her

Sakura sweat-dropped; was this woman just forcing her to live with them?

"Yay, another Ackerman, "Mrs. Ackerman cheered

Sakura smiled, as the woman pranced around the room excited at the fact that she had another daughter.

'I really don't have a say in this, do I, "Sakura said inwardly, "Well, it's better than living in the woods.

"From now on, everyone will call you Sakura Ackerman; Mikasa, can you come here for a second, "Mrs. Ackerman called

'Sakura Ackerman,…..I like it"

* * *

"Sakura, "Hinata screamed as she watched her friend be swallowed by the white chakra

Gritting her teeth. Hinata charged at Madara full forced, aiming for his vital organs.

"Ah, another annoying kunoichi, "Madara smirked and punched her in the stomach

"Hinata, "Kiba screamed, "You bastard"

"Little Leaf shinobi brats; you don't yet understand the world you live in; it's a cruel place, "Madara frowned

"Shut up, "Ino shouted at him, "What did you do to Sakura"

"I got her out of my hair is all, "Madara grinned widely

"Chidori"!

Jumping into the air, Madara narrowly missed the lightening covered hand that would've went right through him.

"Ah, you're still alive, "he said to Sasuke

"Son of a bitch, "he growled, "I'm going to kill you"

All of Sasuke's wounds were healed. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Madara noticed a streak of red hair running behind a boulder.

"Haven't we already seen the outcome of this battle, "Madara said, "You're too weak to defeat me"

"Maybe not by myself, but….Naruto, how long are you planning on just laying around, "Sasuke looked at his fallen ex-teammate, "You did just see…didn't you"

"I did, "Naruto coughed out and pushed away Tsunade's healing hands, "I'm….I"m going to rip you a part….you Uchiha bastard"

"Hmm, the Kyuubi has some strength left, huh, "Madara said

"Just like old times, "Sasuke said when Naruto got up to stand beside him

"Yeah, "Naruto grinned, "Just like old times"

"I'll end you just like I ended that kunoichi, "Madara leered

Sasuke and Naruto flinched before glaring harshly at Madara along with the rest of the combined Nations.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, "Madara said, "Shame, she would've been an excellent Akatsuki member; maybe I'll use the resurrection jutsu"

"Shut up, Rasengan, "Naruto charged

"It's useless, "Madara dodged, "You're all too weak"

"Be quiet, Chidori, "Sasuke followed Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto fought Madara with all that they had. Their heart were broken, no doubt about it. They both had lost someone that they dearly cared about. There was nothing that they could do to bring her back.

'Sakura-chan'

'Sakura'

"Amaterasu, "Madara smirked, "Burn in a fire"

"Rasengan Shuriken, "Naruto shrieked

Flying right into the fire, Naruto threw Madara's attack right back at him.

"Impossible, "Madara shouted, "No one can control my Amaterasu"

"We'll see about that, Sharingan"

"Byakugan"

"Fang over Fang"

"Flower Bomb"

"Eighth Gate: Open"

It was a fight of all fights, Rookie Nine and their sensei fought hand in hand to avenge their lost teammate. Tsunade and the other kage were watching the fight unfold on the sidelines while other ninja guarded them.

'Sakura, where has he sent you'

* * *

 **How was that? Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry, that I didn't update _What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger_ ; I'm having trouble with (secret).**

 **Anyway, I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter. (Sarcasm)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: XD**

 **Sakura slowly gets accustomed to this new world.**

 **Sakura starts bonding with Mikasa and training her.**

 **Sakura starts to get attached to this new world.**

 **No More Info!**

 **The next poll will be put on my profile on the 5th. I only have six unique votes for the first poll. Where are all the Elsword fans, VOTE PEOPLE!**

 **NEXT POLL IS FOR _Run Devil Run_**

 **Do you think Sakura should grow her hair long?**

 **Ja'ne all my faithful maidens and warriors.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey people, this is Yami with an author's note that I am putting on all of my stories for some inference of what's about to happen. I just wanted to say that I probably won't be able to update a lot since I'm starting on some summer assignments that I was given. Oh the perks of going to a college academy (sarcasm).**

 **I've started on the next updates for all three stories, but they will be short coming since I have a huge pile of work [129 question study guide and a project dealing with the book** ** _I am Malala_** **, study guide on** ** _The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks_** **, and some other work].**

 **Just wanted to warn you guys about that, and to say thank you for being with me for so long. XD All of you are awesome!**

 **P.S.** ** _Run Devil Run_** **is now in full swing and the arcs will be coming out soon. All new chapters will be long as hell, starting with the Jack the Ripper arc. Run Devil Run will probably be one of the longest stories I've ever written.**

 ** _What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger_** **will probably be the first update, even though** ** _Salvation_** **'s is next. {Yes, I have an order in which I update}**

 ** _Salvation_** **is almost complete. {Not the story itself, just the update} Salvation is going to be the longest story I'm ever going to write….maybe…..**

 **P.P.S. I see most of you want me to write about the second season of Kuroshitsuji; zero votes for "NO" right now. XP XD**

 **P.P.P.S. I wish summer was longer.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors.**


	4. School's Tomorrow (Sad Face)

School...is...tomorrow...tomorrow, 8/10/15...WHY!

Just got my schedule Friday and I'm crying guys. I also just found out that school is going to start a full fifteen minutes early. I hate high school.

World Lit/Eng 2

AP Bio/ACT Prep

DL Trig/DL Sociology

DL AP World Hist/US Gvt/ACT

Driver's Ed

* * *

I know that there has been a lot of author's notes, and I know that you guys are probably annoyed. So, I PROMISE, that the next thing that I will update on these stories WILL be the next chapter(s).

Man, I wish that I could bring my laptop to school so I could write on the updates during lunch break. *Sigh* No such luck.

Man, I wish that I would've/could've updated more than what I did this summer.

See you in the updates of my stories!

Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors.

* * *

Sneak Peaks:

 **Salvation:**

"Is your hair color natural, "Eren asked the girl curiously

"Yes, yes it is, "Sakura's eye twitched, "Neh, Eren, how about you tell me about yourself"

"Hmm, uhhh, "the boy was at a loss

"Well, what do you want to be in the future, "Sakura smiled

"I wanna join the survey corps, "Eren said with flashing eyes

"Survey corps, "Sakura pondered, "What's that"

"You don't know, "Eren asked, "They're a group that take expiditions out the walls to try and reclaim land for humanity"

"So, they're fighting for freedom, "Sakura smirked

"Yeah, I wanna be on Captain Levi's team someday, "Eren grinned

"Well, with that type of determination, I'm sure you will, "Sakura patted his head, "You know, I used to have a friend just like you"

"Hmm, how so, "the boy asked

The pinkette giggled, "Well, he was always full of courage, never backed down, and always strived towards his goal; he was a bit of a block head, stubborn, and hotheaded, but so loveable"

"Hotheaded, "Eren scowled

"See, you're just like him, "Sakura smiled

"Sakura, are you warm yet, "Mr. Ackerman came in with some food

"Yeah, and Eren kept me company, "she grinned

"That's wonderful; Mikasa was worried for you the whole time you were gone, "the man chastised her, "Don't go out in the freezing cold like that anymore"

"Ah, "Sakura mumbled, "Um...dad, when Eren and his dad leave, I need to talk to you and mom about something VERY important"

"Can't it wait..., "Mr. Ackerman looked into the pinkette's eyes, "I understand"

"Thank you...dad"

* * *

 **Run Devil Run:**

He didn't know what to think of the new Phantomhive servant. She could cook, clean, fight; she wasn't normal in the slightest. Well, when someone comes from a different dimension they won't be normal.

She was intriguing, that's for sure. She smelled life flowers in spring, she had beauty, strength. She was a man's dream. She made him curious. Just how much of a woman was she?

"Sebastian, Sakura needs some new medical supplies, "his young lord said boredly, "And Madam Red is coming over again"

"Yes, my lord"

"Sakura also needs some clothing to walk around in; she can't be seen in her ninja attire in the daylight"

"Yes, my lord"

"Sebastian, are you even listen to me"

"Yes, my lord"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm think about killing myself, Sebastian"

"Very good, my lord"

"Hmmm,...I think I heard a crash from the infirmary"

"I will go check it out, young master"

The little Phantomhive smirked as his butler quickly left the study to go check on the new servant.

"This...will certainly be interesting"

* * *

 **What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger**

"Hehehehehe, *cough* *cough* I don't know what type of relationship *wheeze* you think you and that woman had, but *wheeze* it's over, "Ara showed her spiky teeth

"Ara... what's happened to you, " Add held onto his broken arm

"I have to *wince* thank you, "the demon smirked, "That aura left a horrible taste in my mouth *cough*; now that it's gone, the Dark El in me can finally take control"

"Ara *gasp*, "Add shut in eyes from the pain

"Awww, poor little Add, is he heart broken, "Ara laughed and Ran teleported to her

"Are you hurt, little Ara, "he caressed her cheek

"I'm f-fi.. fin-g-guh, "she spit up blood

Ran held his sister closely as her body started to convulse. Her skin was rippling and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Grrrr, this is your fault, "Ran glared at Add, "I'll take your head"

Add glared back, "I...could. *wince*..say the same damn thing to you"

"You'll be hunted by the entirety of the demon realm, and I'll make sure that you pay, "Ran vowed, "Little Ara, let's go home"

Purple smoke surrounded the siblings and Ran opened a portal back to their realm. The Halls of Water grew even more silent as everyone stared at the poor Mastermind.

"Everyone get in the water, "Add said after Ara and Ran disappeared

"What for, "Elsword glared

"Elsword, I know your stupid, but you just saw what happened, that aura is the reason why you all been acting like lunatics, "Eve said and jumped into the watery depths

"Jump in, and maybe you'll go back to normal, "Raven add and followed after his girlfriend

The El Gang gave one another looks of doubt, but decided to follow the Dark El Mastermind's order.

"Eeewww, "Aisha whimpered, "What is this stuff"

The sparkling blue waters around them turned a sickly black color. It was like they hadn't taken baths in years.

"The...the voices...they're gone, "Rena said wide eyed, "So, this water really does purify you"

"I told you that you'd all been tainted, "Lu said with hands on her hips, "And you said that I was stupid"

"Grrh, "Chung gripped his chest

"Chung, what's wrong, "Elesis asked the blonde

"We were...Ara...I, we, "he was crying, "Why did, how did this..."

"Neh, that aura must've messed with your guys heads; now think, what's always on your minds, "Lu asked them

Rena blushed, "Raven"

"Revenge on Ara's brother, "Chung sniffed

"Getting my powers back, "Aisha pouted, "And Elrios's protection"

"Elrios, "Elsword scowled

"Elsword and Elrios, "Elesis growled

"I see you're still a bitch, Elesis, "Add grunted, "So, this must be your aura then"

"Must be, "Lu shrugged, "Seems about right"

"Shut up, I never meant for this to happen, "the Crimson Avenger shook with anger

"But, why were we so mean to Ara, "Chung asked

"Simple, Elesis hates Ara, "Eve sighed, "My head feels so much clearer; those modifications seem useless now; all that time...I felt hallow"

"These years, all the people we killed, all the risks we took, "Raven smiled at her, "Yeah"

"Eve, Raven, Lu, Ciel, let's go, "Add grunted, "Let's go back to Hamel Capital for now"

"Add, I'm sorry, "Elsword got out of the water, "We-"

"Save it, "Add glared at the red-head, "What's done is done, and you can't change it"

"I know, but...I know that this won't change anything, but do you want to be a part of the gang again, "Elsword mumbled

"No thanks, I've got my own group to worry about now; plus, your group worries about Elrios's protection; I don't have time for something like that, "the lavender haired male declined and winced as his arm shifted

"Lu, is there anyway you can take to the demon realm, "Add kneeled down to her

"Neh, maybe, but I'll need some help, "Lu smiled, "You best get healed up; the Dark Earl has always kept his word; no doubt he's ordering sqaudrons to come after you as we speak"

"Great, maybe Ariel can help us, "Add sighed, "And I'm not worried about him, just Ara"

"That thing was not Ara, "Add gritted his teeth, "No way in hell was that Ara"

"Let's go back, "Elsword placed a hand on Add's shoulder, "I...you need to rest up"

"Right...your right for once Elsword"

There is a shit ton of info missing from those sneak peeks that I'm not going to include because it will ruin EVERYTHING. Sorry that you guys have to wait a little bit longer. But, trust me, it will be worth it.


	5. Ch3: Sakura Ackerman- Ninja or Nah

**Hey people, this is Yami back with another installment of** ** _Salvation_** **. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you in the outro! XD**

* * *

SPRING

"Mikasa, slow down, "Sakura called as she watched the little girl run around the forest

Mikasa giggled, "Gotta catch me"

Sakura smiled at the little girl's antics before a mischievous smirk reached her lips.

"Alright, ready or not, here I come, "Sakura screamed

Using her ninja speed, Sakura quickly caught up with the little girl and swooped her up into her arms.

"Caught you, "Sakura grinned

"Wow, onee-san, you're really fast, "Mikasa gaped at her

"Neh, you think so, "Sakura spun with the girl

"Wah, Onee-san, I'm going to be sick, "Mikasa squeaked

Laughing, Sakura set the girl down on the ground.

"Onee-san, you're really fast, "the little girl smiled

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "You think so, hehehe"

"Teach me how to be fast, one-san, "Mikasa pleaded

The pinkette rubbed the girl on the head, "Maybe when you're older"

* * *

SUMMER

"Mom, what are you doing, "Sakura inquired as she watched Mrs. Ackerman embroider a flower onto one of her pillows

"This is called embroidery, an art my mother taught me as a child; one day, I'm going to teach this to Mikasa; would you like to learn it too, "Mrs. Ackerman smiled

"Yes, please, "Sakura grinned

"Alright, so first, take that thread and needle over there….."

* * *

FALL

"Mikasa, don't run off, "Sakura scolded the girl as they walked through the market

"Sorry, "Mikasa blushed

"It's okay; I just don't want you getting lost, "Sakura smiled

Mikasa hugged Sakura's leg with a bright smile on her, "Okay"

Sakura laughed, "Okay, okay, you don't need to be that close"

"Give Sakura some space, Mikasa, "Mr. Ackerman snickered, "You two don't need to be attached at the hip:

Mikasa pouted at her father, "Hmmmm"

"Neh, Mikasa, let's go by some fruit from Mrs. Fassbinder (Real German surname by the way), "Sakura said

"Okay, "Mikasa chimed happily

Mr. Ackerman smiled as he watched his two daughters walk through the crowded market to one of the kiosks. They politely greeted the elderly lady selling a variety of fruits, making the old woman smile.

"Sir, aren't you going to pay for that, "the seller in front of him insisted

"Oh, I'm so sorry; here's your money"

* * *

WINTER

"Onee-san, onee-san, where are you going, "Mikasa screamed as Sakura walked to the door

"I'm just going out for a walk, don't worry, "Sakura smiled at her, "Tell kaa-chan and tou-san that when they wake up"

"Bu-but…, "the little girl stammered

"I'll be fine; let's make a deal, okay, "Sakura kneeled down to the little girl, "If you be good until I come back, I'll show you a cool trick, alright"

"Okay, "Mikasa smiled happily

Sakura ruffled Mikasa's hair before walking out of the house. She covered her mouth with a scarf her "mother" made for her to protect her face from the cold air.

'Winter's coming faster than I expected, 'Sakura said thoughtfully, 'Dad's going to have to go out and get some more firewood'

She had been in this place for a while, almost a whole year. She thought that she would've been fully accustomed to this place by now, but she still got confused at a few things.

The people here had no chakra what-so-ever.

They lived inside walls to protect themselves from monsters called titans.

There was no such things as ninjas, kage, daiymos, etc.

There was something called the military police that was supposed to cater to the public, but it was filled with douche-bags.

'That's what you get when you rely on someone too much, 'Sakura snorted, 'I had to learn that the hard way'

Sighing, Sakura made sure that she was far away from the house and that Mikasa wasn't following her. When she was certain that she was alone, she grinned and jumped high into the sky, ready to put her chakra to good use.

'Shannaro, now this is traveling, 'Sakura giggled as she hoped from tree to tree doing backflips and what not

'Guh, I wish the elemental nations had this much nature, 'she sighed, 'What fun that would've been'

Stopping to crouch on a branch, Sakura peered down at a stream that was full of fish. It also had some herbs and vegetables near it.

'I think Mikasa would love to know how to grow plants, 'Sakura smirked, 'And since we don't have a lot of goose left…fish will have to do'

Jumping down from the tall pine tree, Sakura walked over to stream. Despite the cold air, she started to take off her clothes, not wanting to go home freezing cold.

'Plus, Mikasa would have a heart attack, 'she smiled, "I remember when Naruto, Sasuke, and I were pulling weeds out of that lady's yard, and Naruto fell in; Sasuke had to save him before he fell down a waterfall"

'Good memories, 'Sakura smiled, 'I better hurry or Mikasa will…..'

About to jump in, Sakura froze for a second. What was she doing? About to jump in ice cold water to feed a family that didn't even birth her. What was wrong with her? She should be out there trying to find a way back home, not playing big sister. Her people were at war for goodness sake!

Sakura hugged herself, bumps started to appear on her skin from the cold.

'I never thought about when I got here, "she mumbled a few stray tears started to fall, "I might not be able to go home"

"I'm such an idiot, "Sakura berated herself, "Everyone could be dying on the battlefield, and you're here playing with regular civilians"

"I'm so stupid, "she wiped her face, "That jutsu that he used was forbidden, but I didn't recognize it from the Konaha archives"

"I'm stuck here, aren't I, "she voiced the conclusion that she'd avoided for so long, "I'm never going home, am I"

Sakura stood naked a cold, lamenting over the fact that she was stuck in a different world. There would be no more missions, no saving lives, no working with Lady Tsunade or Shizune, no eating ramen with Naruto, no more walks with Hinata, nothing.

'So what, 'she said out of the blue, 'Why would you want to go back'

"Because it's my home, and I have to protect it, "she mumbled

This wasn't Inner, not that psychotic, over-confidant version of herself that she got rid of long ago. These were true thoughts coming out of her mouth by her own will.

"It's not like a lot of people will notice, "she muttered, "I was just another ninja who died in the heat of battle"

"But people will miss me, "she looked up at the grey sky

"Your friends will miss you, not that you had a lot of them, "she voiced herself

"I don't have anyone here, "she countered

"You have a family that actually supports your decisions, not chastising you about wanting to be what you choose; they don't know the truth because you haven't told them, "she grunted

"I'm afraid they'll kick me out, and I'll never see Mikasa again, "she shuttered as a brisk of wind blew over her nude body

"No they won't; they love you and you know it; stop trying to be Sakura Haruno, top medical/combat ninja in Konaha; try to more like Sakura Ackerman, the girl willing to do anything to protect her new family, "she shouted

"I'm Sakura Haruno, loyal ninja to Konaha, "she screamed scaring off a few birds

"I'm not Sakura Ackerman, "she hollered slamming a hand on her chest

"Aren't you, "was all she said before quieting down

Sakura stared at her hands for a second before balling them into fists.

"I'm not Sakura Haruno in this world, am I, "she smirked, "But that doesn't mean that I can't be a ninja"

"To protect them, "she looked down at the ground, "Just like I did Konaha; I'll risk everything to protect them"

Sakura giggled before running a hand through her mid-back length hair, "I better get this stuff before a I get hypothermia; Mikasa will really freak then"

* * *

"Dad, can I come with you to the Ackerman's, "Eren ran over to his father with hopeful eyes

"Only if your mother agrees, "Grisha looked up at Kalura

"It's fine as long as you have Eren back by dark, "his mother said while washing dishes

"It's just a check-up; it won't take long, I promise, "Grisha smiled at his wife

"Okay, "Kalura smiled back, "Have fun"

…..

Eren curiously looked around the forest on the way to the Ackerman's house. He had saw a flock a birds on a tree, but they flew away after a loud noise. Was that a scream he heard? No, couldn't be. Wait, was that a flash of pink?

His mind was compelling him to go check it out. So he tried to stray away from his father, but Grisha immediately caught on.

"Eren, don't wander off, "he called to him

"Sorry dad, "Eren pouted

"It's alright, I just don't want you getting lost; slave traffickers roam these woods from now and again looking for little lost children just like you, "Grisha said

"Which is why the military police should get off their lazy asses, "Eren muttered

"Language Eren, "Grisha chastised him

"Sorry dad, "Eren replied

'I'm sure that I saw something, but what was it, " Eren thought thinking back to the flurry on pink, 'Was it a person,….maybe'

* * *

"Mr. Yeager, how nice to see you again, "Mrs. Ackerman opened the door with a smile

"Ah, it's nice to see you as well; how's Mikasa, "Grisha asked

"Hmm, right now she's worried for Sakura, "Mrs. Ackerman let the two in

"Ahh, the girl from the sky, how is she, "Grisha smiled

"Sakura fine, probably freaked that she's been adopted, but she's fine, " gleamed

"Adopted, ah, so you took her in as your daughter, "Grisha asked

"Yep, ah, now I have two daughters, "Mrs. Ackerman swooned

Walking into the kitchen, Mikasa was practicing her embroidery, but was failing horribly do to the fact that she was worried for her onee-san.

"Mikasa, you remember Mr. Yeager and Eren, "Mrs. Ackerman smiled at the girl

"Yeah, "Mikasa said shyly staring at the two

"Eren, you wait here until I finish with Mikasa, "Grisha told the boy

"Ok, "Eren said and sat at the kitchen table

Mikasa and Dr. Yeager went into her room with her mother, while Mr. Ackerman and Eren waited in the kitchen.

"I'm home, "Eren looked over to the front door to see Sakura walk in shaking with piles of stuff in her hands, "I brought dinner"

"Sakura, are you alright, "Mr. Ackerman hollered and ran over to the girl

"I'm fine, "Sakura waved him off, "Just a little chilly"

"Sit here, "Mr. Ackerman sat her beside Eren and took the items out of her hands, "I'll get some hot towels"

Sakura sweat-dropped as she watched Mr. Ackerman run around the house like a chicken with his head cut off.

"I'm not dying, "she muttered

"But you could, "she looked at Eren, "I mean, it was freezing outside"

"Who are you, "she asked, "friend of Mikasa's"

"No, my dad is a doctor, "Eren said

"Ah, nice to meet you…, "she paused

"I'm Eren, "the boy said

Nice to meet you Eren; I'm Sakura, "she held out her hand

Eren took her slightly bigger hand and shook it. It was freezing cold.

"Is your hair color natural, "Eren asked the girl curiously

"Yes, yes it is, "Sakura's eye twitched, "Neh, Eren, how about you tell me about yourself"

"Hmm, uhhh, "the boy was at a loss

"Well, what do you want to be in the future, "Sakura smiled

"I wanna join the survey corps, "Eren said with flashing eyes

"Survey corps, "Sakura pondered, "What's that"

"You don't know, "Eren asked, "They're a group that take expeditions out the walls to try and reclaim land for humanity"

"So, they're fighting for freedom, "Sakura smirked

"Yeah, I wanna be on Captain Levi's team someday, "Eren grinned

"Well, with that type of determination, I'm sure you will, "Sakura patted his head, "You know, I used to have a friend just like you"

"Hmm, how so, "the boy asked

The pinkette giggled, "Well, he was always full of courage, never backed down, and always strived towards his goal; he was a bit of a block head, stubborn, and hotheaded, but so loveable"

"Hotheaded, "Eren scowled

"See, you're just like him, "Sakura smiled

"Sakura, are you warm yet, "Mr. Ackerman came in with some food

"Yeah, and Eren kept me company, "she grinned

"That's wonderful; Mikasa was worried for you the whole time you were gone, "the man chastised her, "Don't go out in the freezing cold like that anymore"

"Ah, "Sakura mumbled, "Um...dad, when Eren and his dad leave, I need to talk to you and mom about something VERY important"

"Can't it wait..., "Mr. Ackerman looked into the pinkette's eyes, "I understand"

"Thank you...dad"

* * *

"Onee-san, "Mikasa latched onto Sakura's leg as Eren and his father left

"Neh, Mikasa, are you gonna miss Eren, "Sakura smiled haughtily

"Un, now I have someone to play with, "Mikasa smiled

After Mikasa's check-up, Dr. Yeager made sure that Sakura was dying from hypothermia or pneumonia before giving the all-clear. While she was getting checked, Mrs. Ackerman made Mikasa make friends with Eren who instantly took a disliking for the girl because of her innocence. Eren then claimed that he would come by every day to knock that sense of ignorance out of her. Mrs. Ackerman brushed him off as being childish and happily accepted him coming over once every now and then.

"Neh, Mikasa, could you go to your room for a second; I have to talk to mom and dad about grown-up stuff, "Sakura asked the girl kindly

"Un un, okay, "Mikasa laughed before running off to her room

Sakura sighed and nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman to sit down on the couch while she sat on the coffee table.

"What is it, Sakura; what did you want to tell us, "Mrs. Ackerman asked

The pinkette stared at the two with sadness shining in her eyes. Gulping and letting out a sigh, courage came forth.

"I'm not from this world, "she said quietly

"W-what…..what are you talking about, "Mrs. Ackerman said wide-eye

"I'm not from this world, this humanity filled with man-eating monsters; I'm from a world full of people with super-natural powers or something like that, "she said

"So, was this all a lie; why are you here, "Mr. Ackerman glared

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, I really am, but I didn't know how you would react to someone…other-worldly, "Sakura smiled painfully, "And why I'm here, I have no idea"

"What do you mean "you don't know", "Mrs. Acker stomped and stood, "Why"

"My people are at war, I was in the heart of battle and was defeated by my enemy; he…did something to send me here, "Sakura said

"Why are you telling her this, "Mrs. Ackerman asked with tears in her eyes

"I didn't want to lie to you for the rest of my life; I would have told Mikasa, but she's far too young to learn about the hardships of my life, "Sakura shook her head

"Who are you, "the woman trembled

"My original name is Sakura Haruno, but I later accepted the name Sakura Ackerman; I understand if you want me out of my life, "Sakura frowned

Mrs. Ackerman huffed as trails of tears ran down her face. She let out a loud cry and tackled Sakura with a big hug.

"Sakura, thank you for being honest, "she cried on her shoulder while the pinkette was in shock

"Huh, "was all she could say

"I knew you weren't from Shiganshina, there's no one here with pink hair, "the woman smiled

Sakura sweat-dropped, "It's always the hair"

"From another world you say, I don't care; you've been kind, not so honest, but very loving, and I want you to stay with us, "Mrs. Ackerman let her go, "This information will take some time getting used to, but I think I can manage; what about you dear"

"Well, Mikasa's already weird; this is just a step up, "Mr. Ackerman rubbed the back of his head with a frown, "Wow; I thought you were gonna say you were pregnant"

Sakura blushed beet red at that comment, "Dad"

Mr. Ackerman smiled and ruffled her hair, "Just kidding"

Sakura huffed, "Whatever"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to know if I could train Mikasa in self-defense, "Sakura said thoughtfully

"What type of self-defense, "Mr. Ackerman was already to deny this request

"I know this world is different than mine, but I want Mikasa to be able to protect herself if need be, "Sakura smiled

"Well, don't go too far, "the parents agreed

Sakura smiled happily, "Arigato"

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Onee-san, what are we doing out here, "Mikasa shivered as the know blew around her

"Today we are going to work on your physical strength, "Sakura smirked

"Phy…si…cal strength, "Mikasa cocked her head to the side

"Mikasa, there may be a time when mom, dad, and I aren't there to protect you and I want you to be able to protect yourself, "Sakura said sadly, "Now…here"

Throwing a dagger into the snow, the little girl picked it up and un-sheathed it.

"Onee-san, this is huge, "Mikasa exclaimed

"Keep that knife on you at all times, under your dress if you have too, "Sakura said

Pocketing the knife in her coat, Mikasa confidently looked up at her big sis, "What now"

Sakura kneeling down to her and put her hand up, "Punches, fifty on each arm; then, after that, we'll work on kicking"

The two sister trained for hours in the snow. It got so cold at one point that Sakura had to make a fire out of wet leaves and branches; needless to say it took her a while.

"Alright, that's enough for today, "Sakura said to the little girl sprawled out on the ground

"Onee-san, I can't move, "Mikasa whined

Sakura giggled and picked the little girl up, cradling her in her arms.

"Alright, let's go home for the day, "Sakura smiled, "I'm sure mom and dad are worried by now"

"Onee-san will get in trouble, "Mikasa questioned

"Nope; now, let's go, "the pinkette started home

"…."

"..."

"..."

"Did ya see that boys"

"Yeah, what a beauty"

"Yeah, nice money maker"

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's the long awaited chapter. Now, I was able to do most of this yesterday because we had a gas leak at school and everyone was sent home. Great way to end a school week, am I right? (Sarcasm). So, I'm pretty sure you guys know what's coming next. I hope you do anyway.**

 **Bit of Info: Sakura will still have mental battles with herself about her place in this new world. That little nude moment in the snow isn't just gonna be like "Oh, I'm in this new world and I'm perfectly fine" XD**

 **Now, I don't know if any of you are confused about ages, but here it goes.**

 **Sakura: 18 years old**

 **Mikasa & Eren: 7 or 8 (Probably/Most Likely 8) years old**

 **Mr. & Mrs. Ackerman: ?**

 **Mr. & Mrs. Yeager: ?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to update again. See you guys next time on** ** _Salvation_** **.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	6. Ch4: If Oneesan Can Kill, Then So Can I

**Hey people, this is Yami back with another installment of** ** _Salvation_** **. Now this will be a relatively short segment, seeing as I don't want to go from what you know is about to happen to what I have in store. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you in the outro! XD**

* * *

"Onee-san, where are you going, "Mikasa curiously asked the pinkette

"I'm going for a walk into town, "she smiled at the girl, "Don't worry, I'll be back later after your check-up to play with you and Eren"

"Okay, "the girl giggled happily

Sakura smiled before closing the door. Pulling her winter attire closer to her body, the girl shivered.

"Alright, let's get this over with, "the pinkette sighed, "Eren'll throw a fit if we're late again"

She'd been training Mikasa for a few weeks now, and the girl was something of a prodigy to say the least. She had an amazing amount of strength in her little hands, but no idea how to control it. They'd been doing little stamina and muscle practices every day to the point where the girl could crush a rock the size of a baby raccoon.

"I'm so proud, "the young woman swooned, "I can't wait to start teaching Tai jutsu"

And then there was Eren…..Eren Yeager. If he wasn't a distant cousin of Naruto then she'd buy Lady Tsunade however much sake she wanted. The minute he found out she was training Mikasa in combat, he jumped at the chance to be her genin. Of course she denied him at first but started to get creeped out when he would follow them to their little training area whenever they went out, so she caved and let him join in. He had nothing special about him, but she was proud to say that he could crush a rock the size of his head.

"I wonder what type of gift they'd want, "she pondered, "Mikasa might want a doll, but Eren might want something like a sword or dagger"

Sakura let out a giggle as she thought go the gifts that she was going to get for her little team. She couldn't help but think of Team 7; Kakashi trying his hardest to train them team work and nothing else.

"Neh, I miss that pervert, "she sighed

When she made it into town, Sakura noticed the lack of produce that the kiosks had. Shiganshina District was in the outer wall, so this was going to be a poor place.

"I bet people in the inner walls get fed like pigs, "Sakura muttered angrily, "If I ever meet the king, I'll rip his throat out"

Not really playing attention to where she was going, Sakura bumped into one of the kiosk owners.

"Whoa, oh, what the- Mrs. Fassbinder, "the pinkette said worriedly and helped the elderly woman up, "Are you alright"

"Yes dear, "the woman said with a small smile, "Thank you"

"Oh, let me get those, "Sakura said seeing as the woman dropped her products

"Oh me, oh my, that you, little angel, "the old woman said nearly in tears, "Ah, need you be a blessing from the walls"

Sakura gave the woman a toothy grin; she had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Want me to help you set up, "Sakura asked her as she carried the bags of produce

"Oh no, dear, do you have something to do, "Mrs. Fassbinder said

"Oh, no, it shouldn't take that long; I was only getting a couple of items then heading back, "Sakura shook her head

"Oh thank you, thank you; if you ever need anything, just come to me, "the woman laughed

"Thank you, "Sakura bowed to the woman

* * *

"Mikasa, how is your embroidering going, "Mrs. Ackerman looked away from her book to see her daughter's progress

"Uhhh, "the little girl pouted, "I don't know"

Mrs. Ackerman frowned as she stared down at the little girl's hands; she hadn't even started yet.

"Mikasa, what's wrong, "the girl's mother asked worriedly

"Onee-san isn't back yet, "Mikasa whimpered, "She's been gone for hours"

"Sakura can take care of herself, "Mrs. Ackerman tried to reassure the girl, "I mean, she's been giving you lesson in self-defense; Sakura-chan is really strong, huh"

"I guess, "the girl pouted, "When is Eren coming over"

"Neh, you like Eren don't you, Mikasa, "Mrs. Ackerman said with a whimsical smile

"Uhuh, "Mikasa smile innocently, "He's really super cool"

"Ahaha, child love, "Mrs. Ackerman patted the girl on the head

"Honey, how's dinner coming along, "Mrs. Ackerman asked her husband

"It's coming, "the man smiled, "It should be ready soon"

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door. Mr. Ackerman let out a sigh.

"That must be Eren and Dr. Yeager, "he laughed before setting down his cooking utensils and going to the door

"Dr. Yeager, we've been wait-guh, "the man coughed up blood

"Sorry gramps, an old fuck like you isn't worth shit, "A ragged looking fellow smirked at him, "We'll be takin' the rest of um though"

Mr. Ackerman looked down to see a large knife in his chest. He looked behind him, terrified for his wife and daughter.

"R-run, "the man gasped before the blade was ripped out of him

"Honey, is something wrong, "Mrs. Ackerman walked out of the kitchen, "Hon-Ahhhh"

Mr. Ackerman's body slumped to the floor in a pool of blood. Mrs. Ackerman stared at her husband's corpse in pure horror.

"Stop your scream'n bitch, "One of the men growled, "Com'ere"

Mrs. Ackerman shouted and ran back into the kitchen. Brandishing a knife, she threw Mikasa behind her and the knife raised above her chest.

"Now, don't be like that, "a man walked into with an axe in hand, "We just wanna take ya two somewhere fun"

"Stay back, "Mrs. Ackerman shouted, "Stay away"

"O-okaa-san, "Mikasa looked up at the frightened woman

"Stay back, Mikasa, "the mother tiger screamed

Mikasa gulped; she'd never seen her mother acting like this before.

"Stay calm, "the axe wielder smiled, "Unless you want me to split your skull with this"

"Ghhh, yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, "Mrs. Ackerman charged at the man with the knife

"Gaaah, crazy bitch, "he held her back

"Mikasa, run, "Mrs. Ackerman screamed back at her daughter

"B-but, otou-san, "Mikasa whimpered clutching the knife hidden in her dress

"Hurry, Mikasa, "she screamed, "Run"

"That's it, "the man snarled and raised his axe

"MOMMA, "Mikasa shrieked as her mother next was split open by the axe

"You dumbass; you were only supposed to kill the father, "one of the killers shouted

"Waa, come on, you saw how she was swingn' that knife at me, "the man defended himself

"Gaaah, whatever, grab the girls and run, "the supposed leader ordered

"Yeah, whatever; wait, where the sexy one, the one with pink hair, "the man asked

"Who the fuck cares; grab the brat and run, "the others screamed and took off

"Gah, what the fuck, "the man walked towards a shivering Mikasa

"You better not give me any trouble, or you'll get more of this, "the kidnapper grabbed ahold of Mikasa's dress collar and hit her over the head

* * *

"Come on, Eren; we're almost there, "Dr. Yeager beckoned his curious son

"Coming dad, "Eren pouted

"Curiosity killed the cat, Eren; we're almost there anyway; you can take a walk with Mikasa and Sakura after her check-up, "Grisha promised

At the thought of going out into the woods, Eren picked up the pace. He never told his mother and father that Sakura was training him; his mother would never allow it. He just told them that Sakura took them out into the woods for a walk to look at the scenery.

"Look up ahead, Eren; there's the house right there, "Grisha said

Going to the front door, Grisha saw that it was opened a bit.

'That's…not normal, 'Grisha thought and pushed the door open

"Guh, "Dr. Yeager gasped in shock

"Dad, what's wrong, "Eren asked and peeked from behind his father

"W-what, "the boy's eyes went wide

"Get back, Eren, "Dr. Yeager pushed his son back and ran inside

Grisha checked both bodies for a pulse, hoping that at least one was alive.

"No good, "he said sadly, "Who did this"

"Dad, "Eren walked into the house eyes still wide open

"Eren, check the rest of the house for Sakura and Mikasa, "Grisha said, "I'll check the up-stairs"

Following his father's command, Eren checked the down stairs area and found no trace of the Ackerman daughters.

"They're not here, "Eren told Grisha

"Damn it, "Grisha cursed, "I'm going to get the military police; you stay here, Eren"

Eren said nothing; he just stared at the two bodies with no emotion on his face what so ever.

"Are you listening to me, Eren, "Dr. Yeager shook the boy

"Yes, dad, "Eren said monotonously

"Good, please, stay here and be safe, "Grisha said, "I'll be right back"

Eren watched as his father ran back into the woods, trying to get to the military police before nightfall.

* * *

"Man, it's getting so cold, "Sakura shivered as she walked back to the house

"I didn't know that Mrs. Fassbinder was opening an entire new kiosk, "Sakura grumbled, "That took forever; well, all for a good cause, I guess"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Something wasn't right. She smelt blood in the air.

"What's going on, "she glared at nothing

Her ninja senses kicking in, Sakura used her chakra to sense if anything, or anyone, was in the area.

"Tch, nothing; I guess sense no one here has chakra, I can't sense a thing, "she snarled

"Come on, Sakura, surroundings, surroundings….there, "she gasped

There were foot prints in the dirt leading to the house. Another set far away was there as well, yet looked fresher. She could see that it was only two set of people, a child and adult.

"Eren and Dr. Yeager, "she concluded, "But the others…."

Dread starting to fill her being, Sakura started to run back to the Ackerman estate.

'Please, please, please, 'she thought constantly

Getting to the household, the smell of blood was cloying up her nose. Running inside the already open door, Sakura fell to her knees in pure terror.

"M-mom, d-dad, "she mumbled, "N-no…this can't be happening"

"Mikasa, "she shouted out, "Are you here, Mikasa"

"No, no, no, this can't be real, a genjutsu, "she cried

"Release, "she shouted out, "Release, release"

She tried many times to make the scene disappear, but it seemed that this was reality.

"No, no, no, this isn't real, this isn't real, "she gripped her head, "Who did this"

"Mikasa, "Sakura ran back out of the house, "Mikasa"

Looking around, she noticed the pair of child foot prints from before going farther into the woods.

"That has to be…where Mikasa is, "she hoped

"I'll kill whoever did this, "she growled, "I'll end them"

Putting chakra into her feet, Sakura followed the foot prints into the setting sun.

* * *

'It's cold'

I could see my kidnappers talking, but I couldn't hear them, not that I was trying. My hands were tied behind my back; the old wood was stabbing into my hands.

'Okaa-san and otou-san are…dead'

I was freezing and couldn't move an inch.

'Onee-san, I'm sorry; I didn't use my knife like you told me to do'

I wanted my onee-san. I wanted okaa-san. I wanted otou-san. What was going to happen to me? Maybe I should listen in.

"Man, I really wish that I could've gotten ahold of that pink beauty; I'd be fucking her senseless right about now, "the one that hit me was saying

"As long as you didn't damage the merchandise, "a balding one said

Others lined the wall, nine to be exact. They were all glaring at the guy who hit me.

"Hey, what's with that sour puss look, "the guy who hit me was laughing, "Didn't you agree with me a while ago"

"You dumbass, 'the balding one was growling, "I told you the only person we were gonna kill was the father, but noooo; you had to go axe crazy and kill the mother as well"

"Aye, the bitch was clawing at me; I told'er to calm down, "the guy tried to redeem himself

"So what, two-thirds of our profit is lost now, "another sighed, "we didn't even get a reward for out trouble"

"You want a reward get off with the brat, "the guy who hit me was getting angry, "It's not my fault the right pussy wasn't there"

Suddenly a bunch of them got up and left out of the room; only the guy who hit me and the balding guy were left.

"Look, we don't need any trouble between us and this journey into the inner walls; at least we're making something, "the balding guy said

"I just wanted to fuck that oink wench, "the guy whined

"Maybe you'll run into her later; not every day you find a pink haired woman, "he said

They were going to hurt Onee-san too? Not onee-san; don't hurt onee-san! Onee-san promised to play with me and Eren after she got back; will onee-san come looking for me? I want my onee-san. Onee-san.

All of a sudden, the door started to open and the two guys jumped.

"Excuse me"

Eren…..that was…Eren!

"You goddamn brat! What are you doing here!?, "the guy who hit me screamed and yanked open the door

Eren was crying, "I just…I got lost in the forest…Then I saw your hut…"

Eren doesn't cry. What was going on? Eren, what are you up to?

The guy who hit me looked and at balding guy. The balding guy waved his hand. What does that mean?

"That won't do, "the guy who hit me was suddenly being nice

"Kids shouldn't be walking alone in the forest. There are scary wolves out there!"

"But don't worry. We'll take good care of-guh"

He stopped talking. Eren?

"Thanks, mister. I get it…, "Eren's voice was scary, "So die already, you worthless shitrag!"

The guy fell over; Eren was holding a knife.

"You're kidding me…, "the balding guy jumped up

Eren shut the door; Eren's face was creepy.

"Stop, you damn brat, "the bald guy grabbed the axe and ran to the door, yanked it open

"Yeeaahhhh, "Eren screamed

The guy fell back into room. Eren had a broom stick.

"You fucking bastard! Drop dead!, "Eren jumped on top of him and pulled out a knife

"It's only natural! This is what you deserve!, "Eren started to stab him more and more, "Never get up again!"

Eren stopped; he was panting really hard.

"It's gonna be okay now, Mikasa. Don't worry, "he said to me

Eren came over and helped me sit up; he cut the ropes around my hands.

"Are you alright, Mikasa, "he asked softly, "My dad and I came over to your house; we saw them. My dad went to get the military police; he told me to stay put but I didn't listen."

I rubbed my wrists, "Thank you; what about the rest of them, "I asked, "Are they dead too"

"The rest?, "he looked confused

I looked back at him, "There were nine others"

We heard footsteps. We looked behind us to see a really tall man. Eren tried to grab his knife, but he kicked Eren away.

"Did you do this?, "he walked up to Eren, "Did you kill them?!, "he grabbed Eren's neck, "Was it you?!"

"I'll kill you! I'm gonna fucking butcher you!, "he was strangling Eren

I was shaking. I was scared. Eren looked me in the eyes.

"Fight!, "he couldn't breathe, "You must fight! If you win, you live. If you lose, you die."

"What the hell were you thinking, brat?!, "the tall man was shouting

"If you don't fight, you can't win!, "Eren

I was shaking really hard, "I….can't do it!"

Onee-san trained me for this, but I can't. Onee-san…..has she done this before? Has onee-san killed anyone before?

'Onee-san…kills….doesn't she'

I could feel the knife still in my arms; I wasn't shaking anymore. Onee-san was kind, but she knew how to train me. Onee-san knew how to kill. Onee-san could kill.

Onee-san would only kill for the people she cared about. Onee-san would.

'If Onee-san can kill, then so can I'

'This world is…merciless'

My body wasn't shaking. From this moment on, I no one would have to look out for me. I can take care of myself.

'Fight'

I could hear Onee-san's voice.

'Fight'

I could feel power coursing through me.

"Fight!"

'I will!'

"Yyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

"Mikasa, thank goodness you're alright, "Onee-san hugged me tightly

"Eren, thank you, "she hugged Eren too

"Mikasa….I thought I'd lost you too, "Onee-san was crying

Onee-san was covered in blood.

When Eren and I walked outside, Onee-san was there. Onee-san was angry. Onee-san was holding one of the kidnapper's heads in her hands.

Onee-san killed; I knew that for a fact.

Onee-san was kind and sweet, but she still killed.

Onee-san knew how merciless this was world was.

It was nighttime; the military police and Dr. Yeager finally showed up. The military police were making a record of this.

"Eren, I told you to stay at the Ackerman house, "Dr. Yeager shouted at Eren

"I know dad, but by the time the military police showed up, it would've been too late; I had to save her, "Eren was angry

"That may be true, but *sigh* I'm just glad you're alright"

"Mikasa, "Onee-san touched my cheek, "I'm sorry"

Did onee-san see my change? My eyes looked just like onee-san know. Focused.

"I didn't use my knife like you told me, "I said to her

"It's alright, "she patted my head, "I never thought that this would happen, so I didn't introduce you to death. It's all my fault"

"Onee-san was only looking out for me, "I hugged her

"Mikasa, "she held me, "It's alright; your big sis will always protect you"

"I can take care of myself, "I was pouting

"I know, but I still want to protect, now more than ever, "onee-san was crying

Onee-san looked to Eren and Dr. Yeager, "Could you point us in the direction of our home; it's getting really cold out, and we need rest"

Eren walked over to me; he took off his scarf and wrapped it around me. I could smell him.

"You can have this, "he said to me, "It's warm isn't it"

I touched the red fabric; it was very warm.

"Sakura, Mikasa, you could always stay with us; we could be your home, "Dr. Yeager said

Onee-san looked down at me, "It's up to you, Mikasa"

Eren grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go home, to our home"

I could feel tears welling up, "Y-y-yeah"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this short segment; I wish it could have been longer.**

 **On another note, no more staying with the script; it's my time to shake things up abit. I have molded this story in the right direction, and I'm ready to make things happen.**

 **P.S. I officially hate my 10** **th** **grade year. Our first 9wks is ending soon, but guess what. At the beginning of the year, I was stuck in DL (Distance Learning) Trig, but then they took me out and put me in the regular Trig class, except we had no teacher. However, I hadn't even taken Algebra II, so I wasn't even supposed to be in that class in the first place. When they finally found a teacher, in the middle of the first 9wks, they took me out of Trig and put me in DL Algebra II. I'm furious because I only have this class for a semester, and then I have to take the final exam at the end of the next 9wks.** [At my college academy, you can take a class for a semester and then take the final exam; we don't get to choose our classes, they just stick us in a random one depending on the CPC (College Prep Curriculum).] **I have a total of 8 classes all of which need to be finished at a certain time. I am not going to be able to finish this class, and I am either going to have to take it next year or go to summer school, something I have never done before.**

 **Next semester, I am being put in DL Trig, so you guys know I'm pissed, right? Taking me out of a fucking class, putting me in a regular one, taking me out of that and putting me in the correct one, and then making me take the first next semester. I am royally pissed.**

 **Thank you guys for staying with me; I know that this chapter was a month late. School has been hell for a while, and I've been having more headaches this year than I've ever had before.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors, and see you in the next update.**


End file.
